Electronic displays are sometimes used in outdoor environments or other areas where the surrounding temperatures may be high or there may be other sources of heat such as solar loading causing the temperatures within the display to rise. However, some portions of the display can be difficult to cool as simply ingesting ambient air into some portions of the display can introduce dust and contaminates into sensitive portions of the display, which can lead to premature failures.